The Knight and The Warlock
by CherryColaCupcake
Summary: Gwaine and Merlin are captured and they will need to use all their skills if they hope to escape. But mostly they will need each other. Rated T for whump.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I never know what to say in these notes I just feel like I am supposed to say something. So here it goes… I hope you enjoy and chapter 2 will be posted soon!**

Merlin was hungry. It was late in the day and he hoped Arthur would call a halt soon. Three days ago news had reached Camelot that raiders had attacked one of the outlying villages. Arthur had led the knights himself, and when they had reached the village the raiders were quickly dealt with. There were not many of them and when they had seen the Knights of Camelot most of them fled.

The battle had been short, almost too easy, thought Merlin. He shook his head; he was being paranoid, expecting trouble at every turn. He should try and be more trusting. The raiders had simply not expected to see four knights and the King of Camelot running at them. Merlin grinned, the raiders really should have known better than to attack a village in Arthur's kingdom. Arthur would protect his people no matter how poor they were.

"What are you grinning at?" The king in question demanded.

"Nothing." Merlin answered. Arthur raised his eyebrows. Merlin decided it was time to change the subject. He pointed out how late it was getting and suggested they should make camp.

"Are you getting hungry?"

"Yes."

"We could always ride through the night." Arthur mused. Merlin's face fell.

"You can't be serious?"

Arthur laughed, and then raised his voice to address the knights. "If my memory serves there is a stream ahead. We'll camp there for the night."

"And how far ahead is this stream?"

"Don't worry, Merlin, we'll reach it before dark. You can cook supper for us." Arthur said and kicked his horse forwards. Gwaine drew up alongside Merlin and tossed him an apple.

"Always travel with food."

"Where did you get this?"

"The villagers were very grateful for our services." Gwaine said with a shrug. Percival nudged his horse closer to the two.

"Then why didn't I get any apples?"

"You don't need any you're already too big."

Percival began to answer but he did not have the time. Just as he opened his mouth an arrow embedded itself in the tree by Percival's head. "We're under attack." Yelled Leon, "Get to higher ground" Another arrow flew past and it was only Merlin's magic that stopped it from hitting Leon.

Men came rushing in from all sides. The once peaceful forest was filled with noise and confusion. Percival charged a group that were attacking Arthur and Elyan. Leon was unhorsed and fighting two men. A mace wielding man ran at Gwaine, yelling madly. Gwaine's horse reared in terror and the knight tumbled to the ground.

Merlin jumped down and ran to Gwaine's side; the knight was unconscious, knocked out by the fall. Crouched down by Gwaine, Merlin scanned the melee for Arthur and just as he caught sight of the king someone grabbed him from behind pinning his arms to his sides.

"Arthur!" He yelled, trying to twist out of the hands holding him, but his cry was muffled by a foul smelling bag being thrust over his head. The lights and sounds of battle disappeared.

xxx

"Great, just great," Merlin slid down the wall to sit on the straw covered floor.

"It's not that bad." Gwaine said cheerfully.

"Not that bad? We are locked in a cell surrounded by guards, Arthur doesn't know where we are, and I don't even know who attacked us. But whoever they are they probably want to kill Arthur and are going to use us to get to him. How is that 'not that bad'?" Gwaine shrugged, "We will find a way to escape. We always do." Merlin just stared at him. How could Gwaine be so nonchalant at a time like this? How were they going to escape and get back to Camelot without weapons or horses or any supplies?

Merlin's frantic thoughts were interrupted by the cell door being pulled open. Four brutish men entered and Merlin and Gwaine were roughly escorted out of the cell and into a larger room farther down the passage way. Chains hung from the low ceiling and the walls were hung with knives, whips and other instruments that Merlin did not recognize and did not want to. Merlin shivered. The guards shoved him into the middle of the room and yanked his arms up over his head. His wrists were secured to the chains on the ceiling. The servant looked over at Gwaine to see that his friend was in the same position.

"Well a knight of Camelot and his trusty serving boy, this is a pleasure."

A figure materialized from the darkest corner and walked towards Gwaine. "Please allow me to introduce myself; I am Lord Madoc. I do not believe we have met before. Tell me your name knight?"

"Why do you care?"

Gwaine glared at Madoc and the lord looked back impassively. "I see you are not willing to give information. Very well, I will start with the servant. I wish to know of Camelot's defenses, tell me all you know."

Merlin looked at Lord Madoc with defiance. "I won't tell you anything." Madoc nodded in understanding and gestured to the guards, three of whom left to stand outside while the fourth cracked his knuckles. "You will tell me soon enough. Bors here can be very persuasive."

With a quick step forward the fourth guard, Bors, punched Merlin in the stomach knocking the air out of his lungs. Gasping for breath Merlin instinctively curled in on himself but the chains pulled at his wrists keeping him upright. Bors did not stop there though. Another blow fell and another. Gwaine was shouting, calling Madoc a coward, but the lord did not seem to notice, he looked almost bored in the dim light of the cell.

Merlin gritted his teeth determined not to show pain. The blows kept coming, hitting his chest and stomach. Gwaine strained against the chains holding him. This wasn't fair. Merlin did not deserve this. "Stop it. Just stop it please!"

Madoc turned his gaze on the knight. "You can stop this anytime you want. All you have to do is tell me what I want to know." He paused, waiting for Gwaine to answer, "No? Then you leave me no choice. I will break this servant of yours and when I have what I need I will kill him."

Gwaine strained against his chains in anger but he could do nothing but watch as Madoc took a slim knife from the wall. Bors stepped aside as Madoc approached Merlin. The servant was hanging limply, unable to keep himself standing. Wordlessly Madoc raised Merlin's chin with the tip of the knife, he smiled, then quick as a snake the blade slashed across Merlin's cheek. Merlin gave a cry of pain but cut it short and glared at the lord. "You are stronger then you look, boy. I think a new tactic is in order. Fetch the whip Bors."

"No, please. Let him go, do whatever you want to me but let him go." Madoc turned in surprise to Gwaine and laughed. "You are too soft knight. There is only one way to spare your precious servant. Tell me of Camelot's weaknesses."

"Don't say anything Gwaine, please." Merlin begged. Gwaine looked into Merlin's eyes. He knew Merlin was right. Whatever happened he could not betray Arthur and Camelot. There must be another way but Gwaine did not have time to think of one now. Madoc was using the knife to rip Merlin's shirt open leaving only tatters. Bors uncoiled the whip and at a nod from Lord Madoc cracked it across Merlin's back.

Merlin arched away in a futile attempt to escape from the pain and fear. The warlock felt his magic rising up trying to protect him and he forced it back down. He heard someone scream. He did not realize it was himself. It felt like his back was on fire. The white hot pain spread and filled all his senses.

He was unaware of Gwaine cursing Madoc and then begging him to stop. He was unaware of Madoc's gleeful smile. He was unaware of how long the whipping went on, it could have been minutes. It could have been days. He floated in a sea of semi consciousness with not enough strength to swim to the surface but unable to sink into the depths.

The chains about his wrists were undone and someone was lifting him up, and he was moving. He opened his eyes not realizing they had been closed. Gwaine face looked down at him. Gwaine was saying something. Merlin tried to listen but it was too hard. He closed his eyes and sunk into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Two down one to go! What you do think? Do you like it?**

Sunlight was streaming through the windows but Arthur's mood was sombre. Another patrol had returned with no news of the whereabouts of Sir Gwaine and Merlin. Arthur was frustrated and worried and, though he would never admit it, he missed his friends. Merlin was a constant presence in Arthur's life, the sudden absence was disconcerting.

When Arthur first realized the knight and his servant were missing he had begun searching immediately. He knew someone had taken them. Percival had caught sight of one of the thugs throwing an unconscious Gwaine onto a horse. Whoever they were they had disappeared quickly and left no tracks. Arthur had had no choice but to return to Camelot. He had reassured Gaius that Gwaine would take care of Merlin. The physician had looked sceptical. Given Merlin's ability to get into trouble Arthur understood Gaius's sentiments.

He had sent out patrols, watching from the castle walls as Sir Leon, Sir Elyan and Sir Percival rode out, while he thought about what terrible things might have happened to his knight and manservant. They had returned with no news.

Arthur sat down at his desk and stared at a plate of uneaten breakfast. George had been sent to serve the king in Merlin's absence but Arthur had dismissed him. Merlin might be the worst servant ever but he was Arthur's servant, and the king would not have it any other way.

There was a soft knock on the door and Gwen appeared carrying a plate of food. "I brought you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Arthur, you need to eat." Gwen said as she cleared up the breakfast tray.

Arthur ignored her. "I'm riding out," he stood, his mind made up, "I must tell Agravaine."

Guinevere gently pushed him back into his seat. "Yes Arthur but first you must eat. You must keep up your strength. I will inform Lord Agravaine of your decision." Arthur relented and Gwen left him to his meal, which he picked at for a minute before leaving to see to preparations for his departure.

Agravaine found him as he entered the courtyard with the knights and horses ready and waiting.

"My Lord, I understand you mean to lead a patrol in search of Sir Gwaine."

"That is correct Uncle."

"Are you sure that is wise? After all, the patrols found no trace of him, he could be anywhere. I think it best if you wait for more news before doing anything too rash."

"No, I have waited long enough. Gwaine and Merlin must be somewhere and I have to find them."

Without waiting for an answer Arthur continued on his way. Gwaine and Merlin had been kidnapped and Arthur did not want to think about what would happen if he waited. He would find his friends and bring them home.

Gwaine had counted four guards. Two stood not far from the cell door and the other two sat, playing crads, at the end of the corridor. Who knew how many more guards there were between the cell and escape. He had also thoroughly checked the cell door and lock, looking for any weakness. There was no weakness. He rested his forehead against the door. This was going to be much harder than he had originally hoped.

Behind him Merlin let out a soft groan. Gwaine knelt down by his friend. He had found a blanket, old and rotten, to use as a pillow and had torn a few strips off his shirt to use as bandages. It seemed to have done little good. The whip had left long red marks across Merlin's back. In several places the skin was broken and crusted with blood. Bruises were forming on his chest and stomach and his wrists were rubbed raw. The cut on his cheek stood out starkly against his pale skin.

Using a ripped piece of shirt Gwaine attempted to wipe some of the blood away. Merlin opened his eyes. "It's good to see you awake" Gwaine said hoping to sound cheerful and not worried, "I thought you were going to sleep all day."

A quiet groan was Merlin's only comment on the matter.

There was silence for a few moments. "There is some water, if you feel up for it."

With Gwaine's help Merlin sat up and leaned his most undamaged shoulder against the wall. With some more help he drank a few sips of stale water. Once again there was silence broken only by Merlin's ragged breathing.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't," Said Merlin, "this isn't your fault, please don't blame yourself." His eyes were full of absolute sincerity. There had been no other way; he needed his friend to understand that. Gwaine gave a small nod. He knew Merlin would endure any pain rather than see his friends suffer. It was just one of the things that made Merlin… well Merlin.

"Madoc won't stop till he gets what he wants." Gwaine said. The other alterative remained unspoken but they both knew it. Madoc would not stop until he had the information he sought or his prisoners were both dead.

Merlin distracted himself from the pain by looking around the cell. There was no window and the only light came from a grate in the heavy oak door. "Any ideas on how we get out of here?" He asked.

The question hung in the air. There was a plan, Gwaine was just apprehensive about sharing it with Merlin. The plan relied mostly on Merlin though he did not know it yet. The knight studied his friend. There really was no other choice and Gwaine could not wait for Merlin to trust him.

"I can take the guards, if there aren't too many more we can fight our way out. You just need to open the door."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"With magic," Gwaine stated, "you do know a spell to open locks?"

The sound of his own pounding heart filled Merlin's ears. He must have heard wrong. He was dreaming. He was hallucinating. None of this was real.

But it was. Gwaine knew. He took a breath and performed the enormous task of raising his eyes to meet Gwaine's. The knight, his friend, smiled at him. Merlin tried to speak but stammered, the words failing him completely. He stopped, took another breath and tried again. This time it worked a little better.

"You know?"

"Yes. I've known for a long time."

Some years ago when Gwaine decided to help out a couple of idiots who had started a bar fight, he had not a friend in the world. Gwaine had instantly liked the dark haired idiot who did not seem to know when to shut up and now, because of Merlin, Gwaine had friends, a home, and had found a king worthy of his respect. It turned out that the man was not an idiot and could keep a secret. It was sheer dumb luck Gwaine discovered it. A look in the right direction at the right moment and Gwaine had seen the blue eyes turn to gold. He had not betrayed Merlin's secret, he would never betray a friend.

"You won't tell anyone?" Merlin asked falteringly.

"Really, Merlin," Gwaine said, "don't you think if I was going to tell someone I would have done so already? Besides, I think we both know you aren't an evil sorcerer out to destroy Camelot."

Merlin smiled weakly. It was all he could do at the moment.

Both men sat mutely each occupied with their own thoughts. It was Gwaine who broke the silence. "We need to go."

Merlin nodded and Gwaine helped him to his feet and then over to the cell door. The knight waited expectantly. The warlock gathered his strength.

" _Tospringe_ " He whispered and the door swung open.

The guards by the cell never stood a chance. Gwaine was on them before they even realized the cell door was open. In seconds they were heaped on the floor. The two guards at the end of the corridor, alerted by the commotion, came running. Now armed with a sword, taken from the fallen guard, Gwaine dispatched the first one quickly. The second guard raised his sword to strike the knight but at a muttered word from Merlin he went flying backwards into the wall.

Gwaine grinned back at Merlin. "Thanks."

Merlin did not answer; he was too busy trying not to fall over, his breath coming in pained gasps. Gwaine tucked himself under Merlin's arm holding him upright. "Come on mate, let's get out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello, I really struggled with the ending, nothing I wrote felt right, so I hope its ok. Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me on this little journey!**

Lord Madoc's fortress was a maze of corridors and empty rooms. Even with Gwaine half carrying him, Merlin was struggling to keep going. His back felt like it was on fire and his chest and stomach ached, making it hard to breath. He wanted to sink to the floor and sleep for days but that was not an option. They needed to get back to Camelot and Arthur. He forced himself to take another unsteady step.

The sound of running feet behind them forced them into a narrow room where they waited for the guards to pass. Gwaine was worried, the whole fortress would know of their escape now and there were guards everywhere, they could not hide forever. Merlin's condition had not escaped Gwaine's notice either. The servant was pale and shaking, his eyes closed in pain. "Hang in there Merlin," he said, trying to sound encouraging, "just a little longer."

After the running feet had gone, they continued through the fortress until they came to a door that led to a courtyard filled with guards and an open gate. A couple of horses stood placidly a few meters away from the door. If they could reach the horses without being seen they might be able get to the gate and freedom. Gwaine explained this to Merlin, who nodded, "I'm ready." He did not look ready.

They emerged from hiding and stumbled as quickly as they could towards the horses. Halfway there someone spotted them and gave a shout.

Gwaine doubled his pace and Merlin, unable to keep up, tripped and fell. In seconds they were surrounded, Gwaine tightened his grip on his sword. He would not go down without a fight, and with that thought in his mind, he swung at the nearest man.

The sound of clashing swords permeated Merlin's fuzzy brain. He blinked trying to clear his head and saw Gwaine block an opponent's blow. There was a dark stain on the knight's shirtsleeve.

Merlin raised his hand and that small movement made his vision blur and his stomach roll. Gwaine cried out in pain and Merlin, though he did not remember closing them, opened his eyes and saw Gwaine on his knees, one hand pressed to his side. A man armed with an axe and an evil smile approached.

The man was stopped by a familiar voice, "Wait, I want a word with him." Lord Madoc came forward and the man with the axe stepped aside, looking disappointed. "Very good sir knight, you have fought well but you cannot win this. Surrender now or I will have no choice but to kill you, slowly."

"Enough."

All eyes turned to Merlin.

"What did you say?"

"I said enough." Merlin pushed himself to his knees.

"Do you think you can stop me?" Lord Madoc sneered, "There is nothing you can do. You are nothing, a worthless worm."

Merlin stood up his injuries forgotten.

"You're wrong. I'm more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

Blue eyes flashed gold and Lord Madoc and his guards flew backwards.

Pulling Gwaine with him Merlin ran for the horses. They were mounted and almost through the gate when Madoc yelled at his men to stop them. Merlin pulled up his mount and turned. He was angry.

He was furious.

He was burning but this time it was not from his injuries. The warlock raised his hand above his head and black clouds filled the sky. He brought his hand down and with it came all the anger and pain and anguish and loyalty that was inside his heart. The lightning smote the fortress bringing down stones and rubble into the courtyard and shaking the very ground they stood on.

" _Ligfyr_ "

A wall of fire burst into life trapping the guards between the crumbling fortress and the gateway. Through the flames Merlin locked eyes with Madoc. "Do not ever harm my friends or Camelot again," he said. His voice was clear and his eyes were cold and dangerous, like shards of broken glass, he did not offer a threat, he did not have to. Lord Madoc cowered. The knight and the warlock rode out of the fortress and were not followed.

Arthur and his knights had returned to the site of the ambush and after a few hours of searching they had found a faint trail and followed it into Lot's kingdom. "Do you think King Lot is behind this?" Elyan asked.

"Unlikely," Leon answered for the king. "Lot is no friend of Camelot but I doubt he would risk war like this."

They continued on, ever watchful of bandits or Lot's men. The hours dragged on till Percival stopped and raised his hand. "What is it?" Arthur whispered.

"I heard something. Over there." He said nodding his head to the left. They dismounted and made their silent way through the trees.

Two horses were standing in a small clearing. Arthur could see someone moving but he was obscured by the horses. Arthur shifted to get a better view and the sound alerted the other man, who turned with a raised sword.

"Gwaine!"

Relief washed over both men's faces.

"Arthur, what took you so long?" The knight look ready to fall over, his face was pale and his hand was pressed to his side over a blood stained shirt.

"You're injured." Arthur step towards him to help but Gwaine waved him away.

"I'll be fine, it's just a scratch. Merlin needs help." Arthur didn't need to be told twice. The servant was lying on the ground in the middle of the clearing, eyes closed and shaking imperceptibly. "He passed out a few minutes ago," Gwaine explained, "fell of his horse. We need to get him to Gaius."

At Arthur's insistence Gwaine drank some water, while Elyan bandaged his wounds. Percival wrapped Merlin in a cloak and lifted him onto Arthur's horse.

They rode through the night and reached Camelot just as the sun was beginning to rise above the horizon. In no time at all Merlin, who had not woken since they found him, was lying on the bed in Gaius's chambers and the old physician was worriedly looking over his ward. He thought of Merlin as his son and it broke his heart to see him hurt. To Gaius, Merlin was still just a boy trying to find his place in a world that hated his kind. Gaius forced his emotions down and concentrated on the task at hand, Merlin needed a physician right now not a guardian.

"Percival, would you fetch me some water? Elyan, help me get his shirt off."

The tattered shirt was pulled away, revealing dark bruises on Merlin's chest and stomach. Merlin shivered at the sudden cold but did not wake.

"He was beaten, and then whipped. I think some of the wounds might be infected." Gwaine said, his voice flat and emotionless but his eyes were full of pain and guilt.

"I need room to work." Gaius said, "I will keep you informed of any changes." He looked pointedly at Arthur answering the unspoken question. Arthur nodded and left reluctantly. The rest of the knights left too leaving only Gwaine. Gaius insisted he sit still until he could look at his wounds properly.

The day crept by, Gwen told Arthur to be patient and rest but it was impossible. Agravaine was unconcerned about Merlin's welfare and ask if Arthur would be attending the council meeting, Arthur's reply was less than polite. Gwaine refused to leave Merlin's side, even after Gaius had treated the knight's wounds and told him to rest. Merlin had a fever which rose steadily as the hours pasted and his sleep was restless, Arthur joined Gwaine and Gaius in their vigil. Slowly Gwaine succumbed to his exhaustion and slept, while outside the sun sank beneath the horizon.

The blanket was itchy, he tried to push it away but his movements were weak and uncoordinated. Someone moved the offending object for him. Merlin dragged his eyelids open and blinked up at the King of Camelot.

"Well, you took your time, Gaius said you would wake up hours ago. Here drink this, he left to get some herbs from the lower town and said you would be thirsty when you woke up. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Merlin answered groggily, his head was full of cotton and the rest of his body ached dully. He looked around the room, Arthur was sitting by his bed, Gwaine was sprawled out and snoring softly in the corner. Arthur followed Merlin's gaze to the knight.

"Gwaine told me what happened. He said you saved his life."

"He did?" Merlin shifted nervously, wondering what, exactly, Gwaine had said.

"Where on earth did you learn how to pick locks? And Gwaine said you fought of the guards, but I've only ever seen you hiding behind trees when there's a fight."

A smile spread over Merlin's face, as he chided himself for ever doubting Gwaine. Not only had the knight kept his secret safe but he had given Merlin the credit for the escape. It was a strange feeling and not one Merlin was used to.

Arthur watched his manservant, his too-loyal-for-his-own-good manservant, smiling stupidly at his blanket. "I was also informed that you never once betrayed Camelot, not even when…" Arthur paused; he did not want to think about what had been done to Merlin, he guessed Merlin did not want to think of it either. "Thank you," he said finally, "you are a brave and loyal servant." He blurted it out as if it would choke him unless he spoke quickly.

Merlin looked up at the king, Arthur had been pacing back and forth across the room as he talked and was avoiding Merlin's gaze. At Arthur's final words Merlin felt a glow of pride, not just for himself but also for the great King that Arthur was becoming and Merlin knew he would serve his king as long as he had breath in his body.

"Aw, princess, I never knew you cared."

Startled Arthur glared at Gwaine and told him to shut up, then mumbled something about a council meeting and left quickly. Gwaine stretched carefully. "You should have seen his face when I told him you broke us out." He laughed. Merlin grinned and leaned back into his pillow. Gwaine probably wanted to talk but he was tired, tired and happy. He would talk with Gwaine later and tell him what having magic was really like and how he dreamed of the day when his kind would be welcomed in Camelot. The warlock closed his eyes, he would say thank you when he woke up.


End file.
